powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 28: Clay Monsters, New And Improved
is the twenty-eighth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is the first of a four-part arc, and introduces the first of the stronger Dokiita-Dora Monsters, Dora Franke. Synopsis Dan's new part-time job is inadvertently attacked as Bandora digs for stronger clay to create more powerful DoraMonsters. Plot At a ramen shop, a boy named Shinichi is working with his father helping out with the customers as a waiter takes an order for ramen. However helping behind the counter is Dan, who starts eating the bowl without realizing it's for delivery; making him stop and set the bowl up for sending to the customer. The other Zyuranger approach the shop with Geki suddenly in the mood for ramen but none of them with money as Dan runs out to make the delivery, revealing this was his part-time job; but Mei states that's forbidden and Boi asks if he got Barza's permission, which Dan states he did for buying a computer which he thinks will be useful. Shinichi runs out with a case telling Dan can't just deliver the bowl as is and must put it in a carrier while priding his father's ramen as the best in the world and that he should deliver it before it gets mushy, making him run off with the order. At the shrine, Barza claimed Dan's plea for a job was convincing, leading to Mei pleading that a 100 yen a day allowance isn't enough for her; Barza admits he can't raise it due to the limited amount of treasures he has to trade to be able to even make money for the team to feed them. Boi asks if they can work part-time, which he finally relents to under the idea that their duty is to fight Bandora and they have to run to their duty when she attacks; as well as he hoped Dan learned a lesson by letting him work, which he tells Mei and Boi to do. Geki decides to pass on the offer, since there could be issues if Bandora pulls something, which leads to Goushi to nearly pass until he decides to work as well. The Zyuranger soon all get jobs: Mei working the counter at a fast food restaurant, Boi a delivery boy dealing with dogs; and Goushi as a traffic cop. On the Moon, Bandora states the Zyuranger won't be able to relax for long as she moves forwards with an incredible plan. Back at the ramen shop, Dan continues to clean the dishes as the master tells him to line up the bowls for ramen but notices they're not clean enough; with cleanliness as something the shop prides, he tells Dan to clean them again. Shinichi tells Dan he hasn't picked up the bowl for Mr. Yamada yet as he tries to rush to it, making him worry that he didn't know part time work was so problematic. However, an earthquake suddenly happens, the people rush out in fear until it stops, confusing them as they return. Dan asks the owner if he was scared and he admitted he was; however he suddenly turns on the faucet releasing a strange red dust from it, concerning Dan and making him discover roaches swarming from beneath the ovens, making the owner try to chase them away as they start crawling into his food! His son begins to yell about whether the meals are ready and runs to see what's going on as the roaches begin to swarm the entire restaurant, making everyone run away in disgust as the red gas continues to spew out of a nearby vent as Dan passes by making him realize the roaches are running from it. Dan rushes to place traps and swat away all the roaches throughout the restaurant as the master cries about how the more they remove, the more that emerge before another earthquake occurs causing even more chaos. The owner finally gives up, claiming no one would want to come to such a dirty place as his son tells him they can't give up and have to keep it running; his father claims after Shinichi's mother died, he quit his regular job and started the ramen shop, working to where they were in only ten years but the roaches have ruined everything. Dan and Shinichi try to boost up the ramen shop owner wondering if there is something strange going on as two strange men from the gas company enter the shop with a weird green-skinned creature with a flattop and fake eyes; the tall man states the red gas is caused by construction and there is nothing to worry about. But when Dan appears, the two men panic before deciding to order ramen and ask for five or six bowls, making the shopkeeper happy for the business. As the trio devour their bowls, Dan wonders where he's seen them before as they fight over noodle and the strange green man eats it with his hands. As they complement the food, a roach falls into a bowl as the small one eats it. As the trio leave the shop having been fed, Dan tries to leave but is approached by the green-skinned man who grabs his face and tosses him inside before staggering off, making Triceraranger wonder where they went. Later, Dan relays to the Zyuranger how Bandora may be behind the attack with the red gas and two of the trio looked like Tottopatt and Bookback. Boi and Mei realize something isn't right with how you can't have cockroaches in a restaurant and that the shop may close if they keep appearing. Goushi is more worried about the big guy and who he is, with Geki deciding to investigate the store. That night, a strange song is heard echoing within the ramen shop that Shinichi hears; investigating, he searches the shop until finding a manhole he hears the singing within as the strange giant approaches him. Dan runs to the shop as Shinichi is captured as the creature grabs him, holding them up as the manhole bursts and he throws both underground, falling until they enter a cage. Within, he sees Pleprechaun leading an army of Golems to harvest orange clay as they put it within a machine and process it before being added to a huge clump as the monster maker offers a bonus to the hardest worker. Dan asks what they're doing as Bandora laughs from afar, she appears and states they're digging for better clay to create better Dora Monsters: having seen the team gain Dragon Caesar and Gouryuzin, they can't sit still. Through Pleprechaun's research of the ground, he discovered that Dokiita Clay can produce the most powerful monsters, making him happy and busy; while the red gas is discovered as a stinky and dirty side effect of the clay processing making the roaches appear nearby; Dan also confirms the earthquakes beneath the restaurant as caused by the processing before yelling to escape. However instead of letting him, Bandora summons Dora Franke, the huge giant who lifts up the cage as Bandora reveals him as the first Dora Monster created with the Dokiita Clay, shocking Dan as he and Shinichi are thrown down, the cage breaking as the giant pursues them. Telling Shinichi to hide, Dan tries to use his nimbleness against Dora Franke but is overwhelmed by it's strength as he's tossed around and the monster absorbs all his attacks while smashing him with ease. Angered, Dan transforms into Triceraranger, making Dora Franke remove the bolts from his neck and attack the Zyuranger with his strength before striking with his chain. As they fight, Bandora finishes collecting her Dokiita Clay to create the new Dora Monsters, heading off. Around the shop, the other Zyuranger search for Dan and Shinichi as another earthquake happens, making Shinichi's father run as the ground breaks open destroying the restaurant and sinking it beneath the surface. Shinichi soon appears from a manhole with Triceraranger as Bandora rises with the Dokiita Clay as Dan explains what happened to his teammates, the witch claiming they were too late and will be defeated by new Dora Monsters with the Dokiita Clay. Dan warns the team of Dora Franke as the team is easily crushed by it, leading to the others to transform as Dora Franke easily crushes the team with it's attacks, tossing them aside even with the Legendary Weapons. Bandora encourages the Dora Monster to crush the Zyuranger before throwing her wand to make it grow, turning it's chain into a massive mace and chain and leading to the Guardian Beasts summoning and Daizyuzin. Dora Franke crushes the mecha with it's power, withstanding even the Godhorn as it flails it's chain towards them and wraps it around Daizyuzin's neck, lifting it up and smashing it to the ground. Goushi warns Geki to summon Dragon Caesar to deal with the monster as Geki yells for Burai before Daizyuzin is kicked again. Geki worries about where his brother is as Bandora mocks the team stating the planet is doomed and Daizyuzin keeps being tossed and crushed by Dora Franke. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Shinichi: *Shinichi's Father: Notes *The owner of the ramen stand Dan becomes employed at is portrayed by voice actor Shigeru Ushiyama. *A few times Dora Franke is shown with normal skin instead of blue. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura